rizzoliandislesfandomcom-20200222-history
Class Action Satisfaction
Class Action Satisfaction is the eleventh episode of the third season, and the 36th episode overall, of the show, Rizzoli & Isles. Plot When a man dies a suspicious death after eating breakfast in the Division One Cafe, Jane and the team search for the source. Korsak bumps into one of his ex-wives during the investigation. Meanwhile, the Rizzoli family have to decide whether they should fight for Tommy, Jr., who could still be Frank's, when Lydia takes him away. Recap ***This section contains SPOILERS. Read ahead at your own risk.*** Click here to skip to credits. The episode begins in the cafeteria where a man collapses after puking blood on the breakfast table. Angela tells Stanley to call 911. Stanley calls Vince and Angela tells Vince that the man just fell down. Vince tells Angela that the man is dead. At home, Maura and Jane are exhausted after staying up the whole night feeding the baby. Now the kid is with Tommy. Tommy arrives and he wants to find out if the baby is really his. Jane doesn’t want Lydia around the baby as she abandoned him. Maybe she was just scared. We see that our fierce Jane is extremely good with babies. Jane gets a text; suspicious death at the Division cafe. Jane calls Angela. Jane and Maura leave the baby with Tommy and leave. Angela tells Jane what happened. She tells him that she has never seen him before. Frost goes through the victim’s wallet and finds a picture of a boy and a slip which has Vince’s name and phone number written on it. He is Phil Taylor and worked at Jericho Pharmaceutical supplies. Maura wants to test the food he was eating. Angela doesn’t know where it is and Stanley suddenly has a discomfort in his chest. Jane wants Maura to make sure he is not faking it. At home, Tommy calls Frankie for help. A little later, Lydia arrives and takes the baby with her. Frankie cannot arrest her as there are no legal grounds to do so. Lydia apologizes and leaves. At the lab, Maura tells Jane that Taylor’s tox results show the presence of an anti coagulant which is also used in rat poison. The team arrives at the café to collect evidence. They find rat poison on the food counter and Stanley tells them that where there is food, there ought to be rats. Jane takes Stanley in for negligent homicide. She wants her mother to give a statement to Vince. Frost tells Jane that the victim was single and the picture is not his son’s as he has no child. He was a big pharma exec. They find out that there was an AA meeting that was supposed to take place nearby. Frost and Vince go to check that place. Frankie tells Jane that Lydia took the baby. Vince and Frost go to the AA meeting and Vince runs into his first wife, Dana. It has been forty years and they had been married for just three weeks. Vince asks Dana about Phil and she knows him. She is shocked to learn that he is dead. She tells Vince that she used to talk about him with Taylor. Taylor wanted a cop he could trust but she doesn’t know why. She gave Taylor Vince’s number. But she doesn’t recognize the young boy’s picture. She tells them that Taylor had started hanging out with a woman. But she doesn’t know her name. Vince and Frost leave. Jane talks to the ADA and she learns that Lydia has all the right to keep the baby. She wants to raise TJ (Tommy Junior). Maura is surprised about Jane’s decision. Maura then gets the tox results for the victim’s stomach contents and tested positive for the poisonous substance. Jane asks Frankie to check the garbage bin for the food Taylor ate. Maura tells Jane that the mint coffee could also be the culprit; although the café doesn’t serve mint coffee. Alex Simmons, the paramedic brings in another dead body. He seems to have an interest in fashion and Maura seems to like him. The victim is Lucy Cox. Maura checks the dead body and she declares Code Red. The emergency team arrives and asks the three to take a decontamination shower. Jane is feeling awkward to remove her clothes in front of Alex. Maura tells her that Alex doesn’t seem to be into women. Maura checks her computer and tells Jane that Massachusetts is free of any outbreak but there is an outbreak of bacterial meningitis in Boston and it is curable. They then find out that Suzie and Alex are dating. The test results are back and it is bacterial meningitis and all of them are relieved. Angela arrives with the dead man’s coffee in her hand. She tells Jane that Stanley has a ‘no outside drinks’ policy and so he had made Taylor to throw away the coffee he was carrying. Great work mom! Vince gets a text from Dana telling him that she wants to talk about Taylor’s murder. Dana tells Vince that Taylor had told her that he ruined a young boy’s life and that he was scared. He had blood on his hands and couldn’t live with himself. The tox results of the coffee indicate that it was poisoned. The team wonders what happened five years ago after Taylor lost his job. Jane is wondering about the young boy and tells Frost to pull up any hit and run cases that involves Taylor. Frost tells Vince and Jane that Taylor was involved in a hit and run and that left the young boy paralyzed. Taylor’s lawyer was with him and his statement set Taylor free. But Taylor was guilty and that is why he confessed in the AA meeting. And the next day he was killed. They go to the café next to the place where the meeting takes place. the girl at the counter tells them that Taylor was a regular and she was with a thin, tall blonde who was always complaining. At home, Tommy declares that he is TJ’s father. Everyone wants TJ in their lives and Angela has a way. Stanley confesses that he hid the special breakfast that Taylor ordered as he had panicked when he learned that Taylor died. But Stanley is free to go. Frost and Jane are looking at the security footage from the café where Taylor had his coffee. They have no audio but they can see Taylor arguing with a tall, blonde. Jane calls Frankie and tells him to tell them what Taylor is saying as Frankie is good at lip reading. Frankie tells them that Taylor is telling the woman that he did not sign up for this and he did not know that “menintis” would kill people. They get a hit on facial recognition for the blonde; Alice Vanderbilt. They go to pick up Alice but when they reach her house (which is up for foreclosure), they find her dead in her car in the garage which is filled with car exhaust fumes. So, COD is carbon monoxide poisoning. Alex brings in another dead body, Brian. Looks like he too died because of bacterial meningitis! Jane realizes that what Frankie wanted to say was meningitis. Taylor was a big executive and then he took up the crap job of distributing pharmaceuticals. Alice was an anesthesiologist and she closed and took up a job as a lab tech. they check her medical license and see that it hasn’t been renewed. Maura says that she found a needle contusion in Brian’s forearm. That means he was injected with something. Maura says it was flu vaccine. Jane now realizes that Alice contaminated the flu vaccines and Taylor distributed it. Why infect people with bacterial meningitis when it is curable? These two died because of underlying health problems and there was no one to sue as they were single. Well, Maura tells them that singles are worth lot more ill or gravely injured. So, Taylor and Alice created their own class action lawsuit. This means they had to have a third partner, a lawyer. Alice’s license has the name of her lawyer, Larry. Vince remembers seeing Larry at the AA meeting. The team arrives at the AA meeting and they check Larry’s car. They find pamphlets which say: Did a bad flu vaccine give you meningitis? Call Larry, the Lawyer. They then check Taylor’s file which has a picture of his car with blood on it from running over the young boy. Larry has also kept Taylor’s license plate. With Alice, he kept proof that Alice killed few of her clients after having too much alcohol. He was the one who poisoned Taylor and pushed Alice to commit suicide. They arrest Larry. Case Closed. At home, Lydia arrives with her mother. her mother wants to stop drinking and wants Maura to give her meds which would make her sick if she gets back to drinking. The Rizzolis tell Lydia that they are all going to be there for TJ and that they want to start fresh. They all have dinner together. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli *Brian Goodman as Sean Cavanaugh Guest Cast *Colin Egglesfield as Tommy Rizzoli *Alexandra Holden as Lydia Sparks *Beverly Leech as Rene Sparks *Alan Rachins as Stanley *Tina Huang as Susie Chang *Caroline Aaron as Dana *Jeff Clarke as Larry Bukowski *Gerald Downey as Alex Simmons *James DuMont as Phil Taylor Quotes Trivia Promos Gallery 3x11-1.jpg 3x11-2.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes